


Breakfast at Uchiha's

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: There is a reason why you are banned from the kitchen.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 77





	Breakfast at Uchiha's

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Hope this request is okay!: I dunno if you've seen the Naruto Shippuden OVA called "Sunny Side Battle!!", a non-canon short of Itachi trying to make a perfect egg for Sasuke and it gave me and idea for an AU where Itachi lives through the events of Shippuden with Sasuke and the reader somewhere in a home outside of Konoha and similar hijinks ensue except maybe the reader attempts to help him make breakfast much to Itachi's chagrin (reader isn't as good of a cook). These Uchiha need fluff!!

Day offs were rare for Itachi Uchiha. As a hailed genius of the village there were many things that the hokage needed him for. As a former rebel ninja with a heavy crime at his feet there wasn’t nearly enough time for him to repay all the hurt he had caused and done.

When you offered to take care of him that day, accompanied with an equally enthusiastic --albeit cooler in response-- little brother Itachi did not have the heart to say no.

Momentarily he had forgotten that if kitchen-disaster was a dictionary entry your face would appear.

6 am - Alarm blaring, a stumble followed by a tumble down the stairs. A soft voice that curses, cursing the world, the hour, the stairs, especially the stairs.

Blearily the time glared at him from the clock, red harsh lines informing him of an early morning of what was supposed to be a peaceful day off. He turned around, trying to get more shut-eye in.

7 am - More curses, this time louder, however that wasn’t what had woken him. Nor were it the rap steps of his brother, or the chilling scream that went through the house. No, he had been woken much before by a faint smell. A faint not so gentle smell that he figured could only be one thing.

7.30 am - Two rounds of black stared up at him from the plate. For some reason it was still smoking, though the dish had long since cooled. The smell that wafted off from it was rancid, taking away whatever appetite he had.

“Nice pancakes,” the male complimented, trying to be polite. After all, you had tried and not wanting to disappoint Itachi went to try his breakfast anyway, despite better judgement.

“Those are _eggs_ ,” Sasuke deadpanned, to which the older Uchiha dropped his cutlery again, announcing that he preferred to start the day with coffee.

He wasn’t allowed to see the kitchen.

8 am - The coffee that was served after didn’t spell much good for the rest of the day. While the colour seemed fine, dark it was the bubbling and popping sound that had him politely decline a cup.

Your disappointed face almost convinced him otherwise. _Almost._ The clicking of Sasuke’s tongue informed him that there was wisdom in leaving the coffee.

9 am - When Sasuke came out wearing a mask and you followed with what he guessed was detergent and bleach he paled. Not the pans. Not the counter! What could have happened that you saw the need to use such harsh products to clean _his_ kitchen?

At 10 am Itachi Uchiha snapped. When you still weren’t done with what sounded like a whole renovation he burst into the kitchen, earning a startled look from both his brother and you.

“Out,” was all he said as he pointed at the door.

Needless to say, you weren’t allowed into the kitchen. Not now, not ever, just never. Point. Blank. Period.

He had Sasuke help. With the strike of the clock introducing lunch hour Itachi had the kitchen clean and his brother agreed that it was very necessary to keep you out of the kitchen in the near future and forever.


End file.
